


Mint kisses

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cookies, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Might be OOC, Secret Relationship, They talk about sharing a drink and getting slightly tipsy, but I did, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: “You taste like mint.” Angela just giggled, pressing a kiss to Moira’s nose.A fluffy little thing I thought of while eating Oreos.





	Mint kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me and I had to write it. Mostly because I was eating mint Oreo's and thought of the idea of Moira kissing Angela who had just finished eating Oreo's.

Angela sighed, leaning on her hand. Piles of paperwork sat in front of her. She’d been stacked with work the last few days. New recruits coming in, all in need of check ups. After she finished the checkups she still had to file their paperwork and send it to Jack. By send it to Jack that meant marching up to his office and drop the forty plus files on his desk. That was going to be a fun trip, since she had to carry those heavy files all by herself. She could do it, she’d done it before. She just hated having to do it. Mostly because Jack’s office was upstairs. Five flights of stairs. She could always take the elevator though. Angela deicide she’d choose her method of torment when the time came. For now she’d have to finish all the paperwork. She thought about taking a break, she’d been working for five hours without break. That was on just the paperwork. 

Angela stood up, walking over to the fridge in her office. She took out a small glass of milk and the four cookies she’d set aside earlier. She sat back down at her desk, moving the paperwork aside. She set the glass down, dipping the cookies in the milk one at a time. Each time she let them get just soft enough so they weren’t hard. The taste of mint bringing a smile to her face. The holidays were coming up and so everything in her office was festive. She always loved Christmas. The gingerbread cookies, eggnog, and especially the mint. Angela finished eating her cookies, sipping the milk as she read over some reports. Moira had sent her one of her latest thesis and asked Angela to look over it. The older women admired Angela and respected her. It made Angela’s cheeks grow warm thinking about it. As far as everyone in Overwatch knew Angela and Moira were close work partners. The truth was Moira was spending time with Angela off hours as well. They were doing more than research as Angela remembered the drinks they shared. The kisses. Moira was more than a colleague, but no one else knew that. If they did, they never said anything about it. 

As if on cue, like she knew that she was on Angela’s mind, Moira stepped into the office. She smiled when she spotted Angela. She walked over, Angela standing to meet her. She was so much taller than Angela, but somehow both really liked that. Angela had once said Moira made her feel safe, her height making Angela feel protected. Moira had just blushed and told Angela to stop saying such crazy things. 

“What are you doing here, Moira?” Angela asked, looking up at her girlfriend. She started playing with Moira’s tie. She’d always liked ties, but Moira really made her realize how nice they were. Moira ran her fingers through Angela’s hair, pulling it free from her hair tie. 

“I wanted to see how my little angel was doing.” Moira responded, running her fingers gently through Angela’s hair. She carefully ranked her fingers down Angela’s scalp, listening to the soft noise of content Angela made. She found the younger doctor to be quite adorable. 

“Tired. Commander Morrison is working me to death.” Angela whined, then smiled at Moira. The women bent down, pressing a kiss to Angela’s forehead. 

“He’s too hard on you.” Moira replied, tucking some of Angela’s hair behind her ear. “You’re most beautiful like this.” 

“Sleep deprived?” Angela teased. Moira pulled back, looking over Angela’s face. 

“No, with no makeup, hair down. Just you in your natural glow.” Moira leaned in close, pressing her lips to Angela’s. It was a slow, soft kiss. Angela returned the kiss, feeling the way her cheeks heated up. Moira pulled back, slowly, face still inches from Angela’s. “You taste like mint.” Angela just giggled, pressing a kiss to Moira’s nose. 

“I just finished eating some cookies.” Angela took a seat on her desk. Moira gave her a playful pout. 

“Without me?” Moira teased. Angela reached out, taking the hair tie from Moira’s hand. She tied it back in her hair, picking up one of the files. 

“How about we go get cake from that really expensive, but super worth it cheesecake place later?” Angela asked, smiling at Moira then turning her attention to the paperwork in front of her. 

“Only if you’ll split a strawberry daiquiri with me.” Moira responded. Angela gave her a look. 

“It wouldn’t be our traditional date if I let you have the whole daiquiri.” Angela then smiled. Moira looked forward to tonight. A break for both of them from all this work. And the chance to see Angela adorblely tipsy. Moira always found the younger girl adorable as she tripped over her own words and laughed so hard she snorted. Tonight both doctors would get a well needed break.


End file.
